Chances Are Illusions
by Laylinka
Summary: When Kirsty's downstairs neighbors open the puzzle box, Pinhead gives Kirsty a chance to save her father's soul. She must play his game and solve his labyrinth with hopes that her father will finally rest in peace.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hellraiser or any of the characters there in. I do not own Labyrinth.

When Kristy's downstairs neighbors open the puzzle box, Pinhead gives Kristy a chance to save her fathers soul. She must play his game and solve his labyrinth with hopes that her father will finally rest in peace. A Pinhead/Kirsty pairing.

A/N: Takes place after the events of Hellraiser 2. Pinhead and Elliot Spenser are the same, not two different entities like they were portrayed in Hellraiser 3. A Pinhead/Kirsty pairing.

Chances Are Illusions

Kirsty was lying in bed. She awoke at 4am to the sound of loud commotion downstairs.

'What is going on?' she thought to herself.

The neighbors on the lower level were usually very quiet.

She crawled out of bed, paranoid, but understandably so.

Grabbing her Desert Eagle .44 magnum pistol from between the bed mattresses she started for her door.

One can never be too careful, considering what she's been through. She knew there were problems she could solve with guns and problems she couldn't. Take the uncle Frank incident and the demons that chased her. She still had nightmares of the one with the pins in his face.

She heard screams when she peeked down the stairs. She gasped and cursed for not having a phone in her room.

She's shot a gun before. She's been to a few shooting ranges. Unnervingly for her, she was sure she would have to use it tonight.

It was dark as she crept downstairs. She wanted the element of surprise, but then decided she would call out. She took a deep breath, she could handle this. She had the gun, right?

"Hey! ...I have a Desert Eagle .44 magnum and I won't hesitate to blow your guts all over my neighbors walls!"

All was quiet, too quiet. She went for the light switch, it didn't work. Her pulse raced. Her breath quickened. The street lights from the windows didn't help her much in seeing her way around the room.

She heard the sound of a man chuckling.

She turned aiming the gun...seeing no one.

"Kristy..." the voice said behind her again.

She shivered, that voice. 'It cannot be' she whispered.

She didn't want to turn. Closing her eyes tightly praying this was a dream or either a man made of flesh and blood behind her. She turned and fired.

No one. Noticing out of the corner of her eye, a tall back clad figure inches away from her she jumped away from him. Against a near by wall, she braced herself gasping for breath.

It was him.

"We meet again." Something like a smile was playing on his lips.

Using his telekinesis, the gun flew out of her hands into his.

"I'm impressed. He looked the gun over.

"You saved yourself for me."

"No one else can have you. No one can take your soul. No one can kill you...except me."

"I...I didn't open the box." She managed to say through her anxiety.

"All I needed, was another pawn, and I was sure I'd find you." He inched ever closer.

She realized her neighbors were already dead. He backed her up into the room where the gates opened. Starting to tear up she asked,

"What do you want?"

"I want you, to play a game."

"I'll give you one chance to save your father's soul. In exchange, you solve my labyrinth."

Pinhead knew she would not say no. Based on her love and desperation for her father.

"If I fail, what then?" she asked.

"Things will go back to the way there where, before the game."

"What if I call you a liar, that you don't have my father?"

She looked into his dark depthless eyes as he read her soul.

"That is a risk, that you're not willing to take."

She knew this to be true and hated it.

She moved her eyes to the gateway.

He moved to her right and gestured that she enter.

She passes him slowly looking toward the entrance.

Just as she moves in front of him he suddenly out stretches his hand to her cheek. Barely touching her skin, turns her to face him. She gasps but doesn't pull away.

"You have 24 hours in which to solve the labyrinth or else you father's soul will be condemned to torment, forever." Another pleased look crossed his features.


End file.
